There are generally two types of molds used in the production of rubber articles, such as tires. The first type is the ventless type wherein the mold gasses are vented through cracks in the mold surfaces. The second type of mold is the vented type which comprises a plurality of venting bores in which pins or other devices are inserted to block the flow of rubber while venting the mold. The blocking devices allow the air and mold gasses to vent while preventing the flow of rubber. Without the blocking devices, tiny spues or rubber shoots form on the surface of the article resulting in a hedge hog appearance. Prior art blocking devices may stop the formation of these rubber shoots, but may result in marks on the surface of the tire. Thus it is desired to have an improved blocking device which allows the gasses to be vented without the formation of rubber shoots and without marks being formed on the tires.